The Reunion
by CraneAndFalconForeven
Summary: i don't really have a summary.
1. Chapter 1

**i started writing this story for class and thgouht you'd like to read it.

* * *

**

The Reunion

Julie and her husband Jason Carroll were walking with their two children, to the Angel Grove Youth Center for a Power Ranger reunion.

"Mom where are we going?" Asked Sarah

"A friend is having a reunion." Said Julie

"Why did we have to come along?" Asked Jack

"Yeah, we could have stayed at home I mean we are 15 years old." Said Sarah

"Because some of these people you know and besides you'll want to meet them, you'll be surprised at who they are." Said Jason with a knowing smile.

**Inside**

"Dr. O are you ok?" Asked Kira Ford with a worried expression.

"Yeah, Kira I'm ok." Said Tommy Oliver lying through his teeth.

"Tommy you have to let it go." Said Jason Scott as Kira walked away.

"You want me to let go of the one girl that ever meant anything to me?" Asked Tommy

"Tommy she was never yours." Said Trini Cranston walking up to them.

**On The Other Side Of The Room**

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all." Said Billy Cranston

"Why not?" Asked Conner McKnight

"Because, just look at him." Said Kimberly Hart

"He doesn't look to happy." Said Trent Fernandez-Mercer

"How come?" Asked Ethan James

"Because the girl of his dreams was taken from him." Said Zack Taylor

"Why didn't he just go after her?" Asked Kira

"Because she was so happy he couldn't ruin it." Said Rocky De Santos

"Plus when she got to the 8th grade she got pregnant." Said Adam Park

**By The Door**

"WOW!" Said Jack looking around at all the different colors of streamers red, blue, green, black, pink, yellow, gold, sliver, white and orange all over.

"Mom why are there the same colors all over the place?" Asked Sarah

"Julie, Jason we didn't think you would make it." Said Adam park coming up to them.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Said Jason

"You two must be Jack and Sarah you're so big." Said Aishia Park wearing yellow.

"What do you mean we don't know you two?" Said Jack

"Jack, Sarah this is Aunt Aishia and Uncle Adam." Said Julie

"Mom how come we never meet you guys?" Asked Sarah looking at them.

"You were so little you may not remember us." Said Aishia

"Julie how are you doing?" Asked Andros wearing red walking to her.

"Good, I'm having another baby." Said Julie

"Congratulations." Said Andros

"Thanks." Said Julie

"Andros!" Said Jack and Sarah together.

"Hey you two." Said Andros

"How is Ashley?" Asked Sarah

"She's going to have a baby like your mom." Said Andros

"Really! That's great." Said Julie as two different cell phones start to ring.

"That's Lisa." Said Jack walking outside.

"That's Brandon." Said Sarah walking outside.

"They are boyfriend and girlfriend. Said Jason walking away to talk to people.

"I can't believe this." Said Julie

"What?" Asked Kimberly coming over.

"My little babies are so grown up." Said Julie

"Hey in nine months you'll have another one." Said Adam

"True, but I'm worried." Said Julie

"About what?" Asked Aishia

"That I'll lose the baby." Said Julie

**With Jason C.**

"Hey! Billy, Jason, Kim, Zack and Rocky." Said Jason C.

"Hey Jay." Said Billy

"What's up man?" Asked Zack

"For starts Julie is pregnant again and both of our albums went gold." Said Jason C.

"That's great." Said Kimberly

"Who are you four?" Asked Jason C.

"I'm Trent Fernandez-Mercer and this is my girlfriend Kira Ford." Said Trent

"I'm Conner McKnight."

"And I'm Ethan James."

"Cool, so you're the rookies." Said Jason C.

"Yeah, we are." Said Conner

"Hey where are the twins?" Asked Trini

"I don't know, they were just here." Said Jason C. looking around.

"Hey you weren't a ranger were you?" Asked Ethan

"No, but my wife was." Said Jason C.

"Jason Carroll as in the singer?" Asked Kira

"Yeah, hey Zack are you and Augela going to have any little ones?" Asked Jason C.

"We are trying." Said Zack

"Jason C. man it's going to see you." Said Zhane

"Thanks it's good to be back." Said Jason C.

"Jason C. and Julie are having another kid." Said Billy


	2. Chapter 2

"Congratulations." Said Kimberly

**With Sarah**

"Babe I miss you." Said Brandon

"I wish I was there with you." Said Sarah

"Me to Babe." Said Brandon

"It's so boring here." Said Sarah

**With Jack**

"Jack can't you just come home?" Asked Lisa

"No I can't." Said Jack

"Why not?" Asked Lisa

"Because I have no way home." Said Jack

"Your parent's car." Said Lisa

"How will they get home?" Asked Jack

"Ask a friend for a ride." Said Lisa

"I can't do that." Said Jack

"Why not they wont know." Said Lisa

"Yes they will." Said Jack

"But Jacky." Said Lisa

"No buts I can't, besides I can't drive." Said Jack

"It's not like you haven't drove before." Said Lisa

"I still can't." Said Jack

**With Sarah**

Sarah walks back in the building.

"Hey Andros." Said Sarah walking up to him.

"How are you doing?" Asked Andros

"Ok, I guess." Said Sarah

"What's wrong?" Asked Andros

"I didn't even want to come here, I had plans with my boyfriend." Said Sarah

"Like what?" Asked Andros

"We were going to the beach, then go see a movie after that he was going to help me with soccer." Said Sarah

"You play soccer?" Asked Andros

"Yes and no, I play but I'm not very good." Said Sarah

"You can't be that bad, your mom use to play soccer." Said Andros

"I know." Said Sarah not very happy about hearing about how good her mom is.

"What's wrong now?" Asked Andros

"Because my mom and dad were so good at sports everyone thinks that I will be just as good." Said Sarah

"I'm sorry Sarah, do you even like to play soccer?" Asked Andros

"Yeah I do, the only thing is that I am not very good at it." Said Sarah

"You might just need some practice." Said Andros

"I think so to you know what is hard?" Asked Sarah

"What?' Asked Andros

"Having to live up to my parents and what they have done." Said Sarah

"Sarah I would like you to meet Kira Ford, Conner McKnight, Trent Fernandez-Mercer and Ethan James." Said Kimberly walking up to Sarah and Andros.

"Nice to meet you I'm Sarah."

"Your Julie and Jason's daughter right?" Asked Conner

"Yes I am." Said Sarah

"Conner!" Said Kira slapping him.

"He doesn't think about what he says before he says it." Said Trent

"It's ok, I'm use to it by now." Said Sarah

"Where is your brother?" Asked Andros

"I don't know, probably talking to that slut of a girlfriend." Answered Sarah

"I take it you don't like her." Said Kim

"Nobody likes her but the boys." Said Sarah

"All the boys?" Asked Kira

"Not all of them Brandon is one of them that doesn't." Said Sarah smiling.

"Who is Brandon?" Asked Kim making Sarah turn red.

"His my boyfriend." Said Sarah trying not to turn red.

"How old is he?" Asked Andros

"17." Said Sarah

"That's how old we are." Said Ethan

"His two years older then you." Said Kim

"Yeah." Said Sarah

"Do your parents know this?" Asked Kim

"No." Said Sarah

"I don't think you should date someone who is two years older then you." Said Andros

"Why?" Asked Sarah

"Cause his older and knows more." Said Andros

"Dads two years older then mom." Said Sarah making Andros stop there.

"She has you their Andros." Said Kimberly

"Just like her mother always does." Said Andros

"Did I hear my name?" Asked Julie as she walked up to them.

"Hi mom." Said Sarah

"Hi baby, how's Brandon?" Asked Julie

"Fine, I think I'll go walk around." Said Sarah walking away.

"Sarah wait up!" Said Trent as the four teens ran up to her.

"Yeah, Trent right?" Said Sarah

"Yeah that's right." Said Trent

"Why does everyone have either red, blue, green, yellow, pink, black, white, orange, gold and sliver on?" Asked Sarah

"You don't know?" Asked Kira

"Know what?" Asked Sarah confused.

"She doesn't know." Said Conner

"We can see that Conner." Said Ethan

**With Julie**

"Julie did you know this Brandon is two years older then her?" Andros walking up to her.

"Yes." Said Julie

**Back with Sarah**

"Your trying to tell me all of these people used to be Power Rangers." Said Sarah laughing.

"Yeah." Said Ethan

"That can't be real." Said Sarah

"Why?" Asked Conner

"Because my mom could never be a Power Ranger." Said Sarah still laughing.

"It's the truth." Said Trent

"My mom could never be a Power Ranger she's not the save the world day to day type." Said Sarah

"She did, she was one of the first ones." Said Kira

"If she was I'd know it." Said Sarah

"You don't and she was." Said Trent

"You all have gone crazy." Said Sarah walking away.

* * *

**So sorry it take me so long. Oh if anybody is confuesed on who the characters are lot me know so I can help you. Who hates Lisa? Should Jake break up with her? Will Sarah and Jake find out the truth about there mom?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok in honor of my birthday here is some new chapters. R&R There is a poll on my profile goand take it.**

* * *

"Hey dad get this I just heard that mom used to be the Pink Power Ranger." Said Sarah walking up to her dad.

"Yes." Said Jason C.

"You guys haven't told them." Said Karone.

"We didn't get around to it besides that's why we brought them with us." Said Jason C.

"You mean they were telling the truth." Said Sarah.

"Yes they were." Said Jason.

"I did too talk a walk." Said Sarah walking away.

**With Trent and Them**

"Maybe we should talk to her." Said Conner.

"Conner we just told her that her mom was a Power Ranger." Said Kira.

"So." Said Conner.

"She didn't know her mom was one of us." Replied Ethan.

"Who didn't know her mom was one of us?" Asked Tommy walking over to her.

"Sarah, we told her that Julie was one of us and she didn't believe us." Answered Trent.

"Oh, that's what up." Said Tommy. _'I can't believe I lost her. But I couldn't break them up. Julie loves Jason to much. I just want her to be happy. And it looks like she is.'_

"There she goes." Said Conner as Sarah walked out of the room.

**With Sarah**

Sarah had her phone out and opened ready to call Brandon.

"You can't tell anyone." Said Trent from behind her with Kira, Conner and Ethan beside him.

"Who said I was going to? Asked Sarah.

"You have your phone out." Said Kira.

"How do you know I wasn't going to call my brother." Asked Sarah.

"Because you had to pass him to get here." Answered Conner.

"So?" Asked Sarah.

"You can't tell Sarah." Said Ethan.

**With Tommy**

"I still can't believe you're a teacher now." Tommy said to Kim.

"I know we couldn't wait to get out of high school, now I am right back there." Said Tommy.

"Do you still forget stuff?" Asked Kim.

"Yeah, what about you are you still living the dream?" Asked Tommy.

"No. I quit so I can start up my own studio." Said Kimberly.

"Really? Where?" Asked Tommy.

"In Reefside." Answered Kim smiling.

"Wow, that's a surprise." Replied Tommy.

'Why can't he see me?' Kim asked herself. _'I could have started my gymnastics studio somewhere else. I just wish for once that Tommy would see me and not Julie. He still likes her.'_

**With Sarah**

"You guys are acting like it's some big secret." Said Sarah sitting down.

"That's because it is." Said Trent.

"We fight evil every day it's not all ways fun but we do it anyway." Said Kira.

"Why? I mean nobody even knows what is going on." Said Sarah.

"Because if we didn't evil would take over the world." Ethan answered.

"And because I can go really fast." Connor replied.

They all looked at him.

"Is he always like that?" Asked Sarah.

"Sadly yes, besides that you should know what we mean, your parents are great singers that's something no one else has, just like no one else has Ranger Powers." Trent stated.

"But my parents are not a secret." Said Sarah.

"If you had a choice would they?" Asked Conner.

Sarah got up and started walking, "Yeah they would."

"Why?" Asked Kira.

"Everyone wants to be my friend because of it and everyone thinks I am just as good at stuff because they are my parents."

"That's why you can't tell about us." Said Ethan seeing Sarah putting away her cell phone.

"I get it but what about your parents or your teacher's do they know?" Asked Sarah.

"No, we can't even tell them." Kira replied.

"Well, Dr. O knows but that's only cause he's the Black Ranger." Trent put in.

"Dr. O, Who's that?" Sarah asked puzzled.

"Tommy you know the original green and white Ranger?" Said Ethan.

"Oh. He was two colors?"

"No, four." Said Connor.

"Wow."

"Hey who were you going to call anyway?" Kira asked.

"My boyfriend." Sarah said smiling.

"What do you like to do?" Asked Trent.

"Brandon that's my boyfriend is trying to help me with soccer other than that I like singing, dancing, hanging with my friends, racing, running track and Karate."

"You play soccer?" Asked Conner, smiling.

"Yeah, but I'm, not good at it." Said Sarah.

"I can help you." Conner replied hoping she'd say yes.

"I don't know." Sarah said not sure.

"Hey Sarah do you know where Mom and Dad put the car keys? Asked Jack running up to her.

"No, wait a minute you can't drive." Said Sarah.

"So?" Said Jack.

"This is my brother Jack and he doesn't have a brain." Sarah said.

"Hey I resent that."

"Well it's true, if you want the car keys for what I think you want them for you are."

"I don't." Said Jack walking away.

"What was that about." Asked Kira.


	4. Notice

I have not quit writing I am having some writers block.


	5. sorry

I am sorry everyone I know you want updates, I cannot write right now, I've got family stuff going on if I tried to write nothing would be how it should be.


End file.
